Lazos
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One- Shot: Y sonríe. Contemplando al hombre respirar entre cortado. Sus orbes grises obscurecidas. Pero se sentía correcto. Bien. A pesar de ser Jake Muller quien le hacía sentir todo. Estaba unida en aquel lazo que tanto había odiado, pero que. Gracias a Jake empezaba a amar. Dedicado a Akira-Kun8


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**Lazos.**

.

.

Jake frunce el ceño irritado al saber que tendrá que ser vigilado por algún tiempo. Desde la guerra de Edonia no confía en nadie. Había dejado de hacerlo cuando se enteró de la traición por parte de quien consideraba importante. El siempre desfilaba por las filas del olvido y el odio. Su madre estaba muerta hacía meses atrás. Desconocía el paradero de su padre pero no tenía importancia, un bastardo sin nombre era lo que conocía de él. Aun así, había sentido cariño por su figura materna. La cual, al morir. Se había llevado la luz de hacerlo sentir. No necesitaba de alguien. En lo absoluto. Porque él es Jake Muller. No necesita de una niñera o guardia tras su espalda todo el tiempo. Tenía demasiado tiempo cuidando su trasero; la cicatriz de su rostro era una prueba de eso. Su gesto se endurece aún más al ver una mujer de mediana estatura. De cabello rubio claro. Sonrisa nerviosa. Y todo deja de tener sentido. Es irracional. La joven se acerca. Mirando con disimulo los alrededores en busca del administrador.

-¿Tienes los anticuerpos del virus?- pregunta calmadamente Y el solo camina. Ignorando a la joven rubia mientras su ceño se arruga girándose molesta. Los infectados por el Virus C incrementaban al igual que su fuerza. Esperó que se fuera, se diera por vencida o abandonara el cargo. Pero Sherry Birkin era insistente. Decidida. Lo acompañaría para salvarlo. Porque él era la esperanza del mundo. No solo su sangre. Como Simmons le había dicho. Había algo en el que le daba la confianza de decirlo en voz alta.

-El mundo te necesita. Jake.

…

-Tienes que subir, Sherry- gruñe. La mujer es de cierta manera diferente, no estaba acostumbrado a más personas en su espacio personal. Él tenía una gran habilidad para lograr sus objetivos. Estaba en su cuerpo. Ella era torpe.

-¿Estás loco? Yo buscaré otra manera de llegar hasta ese lado. Cúbreme- Y sería tan fácil para el dejarla a su suerte en medio de tantos infectados por ese virus que ahora plaga su cuerpo sin causarle daño alguno. Sherry Birkin era impredecible. Y se recordó que nunca cuidaba de otra persona, no desde lo sucedido cuando se encontraba como mercenario pero la rubia habló sobre pasta, sin ella no recibiría el dinero completo así que después de muchos años. Volvió a cuidar la espalda de alguien que de alguna manera, siempre lo cuidaba las suyas.

-Patético. Simplemente patético.

La enorme B.O.W los perseguía a los alrededores. Era estúpido seguir ocultándose, pero lo hicieron, en una pequeña cabaña que los cubría del clima invernal. Sherry Birkin prepara. El frio invernal se cuela por una ventana rota. Él se recuesta sobre la dura madera del piso. Mirando la nieve caer. Maldecía la situación en la que se encontraba. Ni en sus tiempos como mercenario estaba tan deplorable, como siempre. Con Sherry. Y es ahí donde está la mayor prueba de que la joven rubia es extraña, no había salido despavorida ante su indomable carácter. Su sarcasmo e hirientes palabras como cualquiera. En medio de todo ese campo de muerte donde solo importaba sobrevivir o morir. Donde mueren las personas por el poderío de enfermizas personas.

Sí. Porque todo eso era cuestión de momentos antes de que todo dejara de tener sentido. Se había enterado que su padre era un desquiciado, un enfermo como él siempre imaginó. Y descubre algo nuevo, bizarro. Al intentar por iniciativa propia proteger a la rubia. Evitando el impacto de la explosión, al caer sobre ella nota un singular sonrojo cubriendo la pálida mejilla femenina. Está desconcertado. Se entera de otra cosa más. Compartían un ligero lazo. Ambos malditos, por personas del pasado.

-Solo sácalo Jake- jadea al sentir el cristal sobre su espalda. La sangre comenzaba a esparcirse sobre la fría nieve.

-No

-Solo hazlo.

Es la primera vez que una persona le ordena. Y, por primera vez. Al ver el gran vidrio atravesarle el cuerpo no sabe cómo proseguir. Ignora que nunca antes le daban órdenes. Solo se concentra en sacar el vidrio del cuerpo. Se sorprende al ver cómo su cuerpo se regenera. Sherry había pasado por lo mismo. Había sufrido, como él. Por lazo maldito sin marcha.

…

-Eres idéntico a tu padre- sus músculos se tensan al ver de nuevo al hombre castaño de la B.S.S.A al lado de uno más joven. Sherry contempla la escena en silencio. Con los orbes azules fijos en su espalda. Puede sentirlo.

-¿lo conocías?

-Yo fui la persona que lo llevó a la muerte- la sangre le fluye de rabia. Sentía deseos de acabar con Chris Redfield. Lo intentó. Acercándose sin atisbo de compasión acabar con ese agente

-¡Jake!

Y lo supo. Sherry tenía la capacidad de hacerlo retroceder.

…

-Vete- le ordena. Y ella solo puede fruncir el ceño. Habían pasado años desde lo sucedido por el virus C, dos para ser exactos. Dos años donde el tiempo ha intentado hacer olvidar aquel incidente similar al de Raccoon City a manos de quien fuera su tutor. Clava la mirada gris en los ojos grisáceos de Jake Muller sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo al hacerlo

-No- No lo dejaría fundirse más en aquel pozo amargo que era su vida. Y odió. Por qué solo eran unas personas inocentes cuanto su lazo maldito había comenzado.

-Es enserio, Sherry.- Jake mira al fondo. Su vista se clava en las paredes azules de su departamento. Ya habían hecho la estupidez de enseñárselo alguna vez pero nunca le diría que es la única persona que lo conoce.

Se concentra. Porque Sherry Birkin lo sigue descolocando de sus casillas, logra confundir su mente y su buen sentido de racionalidad.

- Jake- murmura, irritada. Él la mira con desgano. Caminando sin siquiera detenerse a saludar. Sabe el historial de la fémina al haber escuchado su traslado. Las miradas se conectan nuevamente y todo queda en el olvido.

La toma con brusquedad. Sin delicadezas ni palabras dulces. Aferrándose a su cintura sin titubear. La besa. Porque Sherry se ha vuelto una adicción y por más que intenta dejarlo no tiene remedio. Ha caído. Desde el primer momento que la había conocido lo supo. Que siempre tendrían un lazo que los unía. Los ataba. Un lazo que le permitía sentir por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo.

-Maldición. Sherry- la batalla la tenía perdida. Quizás, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Aún hay tiempo, de ser diferentes al lazo que nos une.

Y sonríe. Contemplando al hombre respirar entre cortado. Sus orbes grises obscurecidas. Pero se sentía correcto. Bien. A pesar de ser Jake Muller quien le hacía sentir todo. Estaba unida en aquel lazo que tanto había odiado, pero que. Gracias a Jake empezaba a amar.

Y había tiempo. Para sanar. Curarse, dejar los fantasmas que tanto dolor les causaron. Se esforzaría por lograrlo.

.

.

.

.

**Bien… no tengo idea de donde salió esto. Enserio. Tal vez de que estaba pensando una idea para una historia de Naruto –a dúo con la genial Rosa Kennedy- tal vez sea de ahí.**

**Siento el drama, pero no puedo evitarlo xD**

**¿Esto tiene una dedicación? Así es. Es para Akira-kun8. Así que espero que te guste. En recompensa al tiempo que te hago esperar.**

**¿Qué opinan de esto? ¿Mucho drama?**

**Dejen un review con sus opiniones y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
